Currently, the purchase of a weapon, such as firearms, is relatively free and legitimate; therefore various crime accidents are increasing. There have been such frequent criminal accidents caused by weapons in public places such as supermarkets, 24-hour convenience stores, liquor shops, schools, banks, airports and government offices.
Therefore, in such places, arch-shaped weapon detecting gates are placed on the inside of the entrance for detecting any person carrying a weapon among those who passes through the entrance, wherein the detecting gates are connected with a detecting system to indicate a person who carries a weapon.
According to a conventional weapon detector system, most of detector gates, which are placed on the inside of an entrance, comprise a pair of side panels and an arch-shaped or a straight upper panel, which connects the side panels to each other. These kinds of reverse U-shaped or latticed detecting gates are a strain to persons passing through the entrance. Further, ordinary persons who are passing through the conventional detecting gate feel like they are entering a tunnel, so it gives an unpleasant feeling and a hesitant feeling to them.
Furthermore, in a case where the entrance enclosed with a metallic frame will be closed, while the weapon-detecting gate was detecting whether a person has or does not have any weapons, there are frequent occasions when the detector system causes an erroneous operation by seriously scattering an electromagnetic field because the entrance operates with a massive metallic panel of one loop form.
By reason of such erroneous operation of the detecting system, it is impossible to detect any weapon accurately, and there is a possibility to mistakenly identify a person who does not have a weapon.